


【盾冬】Insecure 不安感 （现代AU）

by Geooogiana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geooogiana/pseuds/Geooogiana
Summary: Bucky吃力地抬起眼睛，想好好看看远处的Steve到底有没有摘下婚戒，怎奈酒精已经夺去了他狙击手一般的好视力。他只好自暴自弃地瘫坐着，继续给自己灌下迷醉的液体，内心抱怨着这个恬不知耻的老古董，夺走了自己的心，夺走了他火热的爱情，还要夺走这个夜晚的宁静...





	1. Chapter 1

棕发男孩从皮夹里掏出一张钞票，放到了桌子上。  
“50美元，我今晚把那边的老绅士泡到手，赌不赌？”  
“你确定他不是一个误入gay吧的死直男？“  
“我可不信有这么辣的直男，就算有，我也会把他掰弯，赌吗？”  
女孩眯着眼看着她的朋友，心里计算着自己有多大概率能赢。她的朋友总是对自己的脸蛋过于自信，又偏爱中年胡渣的成熟男人。的确，一张人畜无害的娃娃脸，和一个结实挺翘的屁股，让他成为了酒吧的甜心，总能把一些人傻钱多的西装爹地耍得团团转。

不过她隐约感觉到，今晚的猎物和那些得不到性福的油腻深柜不一样，至少凭对方酷似美国队长的英俊外表，估计早就阅男无数了，或者更浪漫一点，已经专情于一位风情万种的挚爱了。

“赌，James Dean*”女孩也掏出了一张钞票。

“一杯马蒂尼，来自那边的先生。” 酒保指了一下Steve的右后方。  
Steve转过头，看到了一个估计还在上高中的小男孩。棕发绿眸，一瞬间竟让他慌了神。不过很快，Steve举起酒杯，向男孩点了点头，小抿一口表示感谢。

男孩纵然是个美少年，但是嘴唇太苍白，肩膀太单薄，又太年轻，就算棕发绿眼，也不是Bucky，不是他的Bucky。辣人的酒精滑过喉咙，流到胃里，让Steve的五脏六腑又激起了深深的忧伤。当初Bucky也是这样不知天高地厚地勾引他，天真又妩媚，纯洁又色情，半醉半醒的软在他的怀里，说着似是而非的情话，活像一只高贵的波斯猫，挠拨着他的心。

可是一切都快结束了，说不定Bucky认为他们已经结束了。Steve已经忘记了一开始他们吵架的缘由，只记得那段时间无休无止的相互折磨。是的，他责怪Bucky的无理取闹，但现在他更后悔自己的一时冲动。起初只是一些小打小闹，Steve纯粹只当作是生活情趣，毕竟他们的中年婚姻生活实在是一滩死水。后来变得愈发不可收拾，他不明白Bucky为什么总是四处挑刺，揪住小小的事情不放，直到小火花演变成撼动感情的狂风暴雨。他承认自己逐渐的失去了耐心，变得像青春期男孩一样易怒狂躁，向深爱的人射出言语的利箭，把双方都弄得遍体凌伤。

最后一次激烈的争吵，以Bucky的愤然离家结束了。Steve记得门被他的丈夫扇上时发出了一声震耳的巨响，而对方吝啬地没有留下一句话或一个眼神，当巨响的余波过后，混乱不堪的小房子里终于久违的恢复了一点平静。Steve没有追出去，他认为他们两个都需要冷静一下，不仅仅是他需要反省一下自己为什么忘记了他们的爱情纪念日，而是两个人都要想想最近这些操蛋的争吵到底是为了什么。

哦，他现在多么后悔自己没有追出去。Bucky已经快三天没有回过家了，而他离开的时候没有带钱包，没有带手机，还穿着居家拖鞋。Steve苦笑了一下，笑自己还真的把Bucky当成了粘人温顺的小猫咪，忘记了他爱上的是一只骄傲矜贵的金丝雀。以前哪次摩擦不是Steve主动认错，又亲又哄，才把小王子的心给捋软了一点点，现在自己居然还指望着对方主动回来，简直是天方夜谭。

三天里，Steve发疯似的找遍了Bucky可能去的所有地方，联系了所有可能知道Bucky去哪了的朋友，但是都一无所获。他知道Bucky不想见他，Bucky还在生气，所以故意躲着他。他甚至都快绝望了，亦不关心Bucky是否能原谅他，只祈祷天使能把一些钱物带给Bucky，再给他一个温暖舒适的庇护所，毕竟想到爱人可能在寒风中挨饿受冻，Steve心都要揪碎了。

显然酒吧里昏暗的灯光，没有让少年看清男人眼底的悲伤。他毫无顾忌地走向Steve，伏在他的耳朵边说撩人的悄悄话，甚至还顺着Steve的皮带摸到对方精壮的后腰。

Steve鬼使神差地抚上了男孩的棕发，任由男孩的鼻息撩拨他的肩头。他实在是无力考虑更多，这几天睡眠加起来也不超过八个小时，他几乎丧失了思考能力。没有Bucky的陪伴，难道上帝可以责怪他在心碎的时候，花几秒钟沉浸在这个替身带来的幻觉里吗。

Bucky在Steve走进酒吧的那一刻，就发现他了，因为他那一本正经的男人和酒吧的灯火酒绿实在太不般配了，更因为那是他的男人，他朝夕相处了五年的臭男人，他怎么会认错呢。

Bucky半躺在角落的长沙发上，麻利地单手撬开他的第五瓶伏特加，此时这个几乎没有灯光的偏僻位置，成了他窥窃丈夫的绝佳地点，酒精则是他独自吞咽痛苦的完美配菜。他完全没有想到他的死板丈夫会摸到酒吧里来，他以为这个男人只会在家里看财经新闻呢。所以Steve在这里干什么，他是来借酒消愁的吗，那为什么要进一个gay 吧，他知道这里是 gay 吧吗，他是来这里找自己的吗，还是说，他已经按耐不住要另寻新欢了，趁自己不在可以找些年轻男孩共度良宵？

Bucky吃力地抬起眼睛，想好好看看Steve到底有没有摘下婚戒，怎奈酒精已经夺去了他狙击手一般的好视力。他只好自暴自弃地瘫坐着，继续给自己灌下迷醉的液体，内心抱怨着这个恬不知耻的老古董，夺走了自己的心，夺走了他火热的爱情，还要夺走这个夜晚的宁静。

他后知后觉地，好像发现什么在震动，花了好几秒钟，Bucky才模模糊糊地伸手寻找口袋的手机，又折腾了几乎半分钟才想起Loki设定的复杂密码，然后又忽然搞明白了，接电话不需要密码。

“Hello？”Bucky扯着嗓子，却几乎没怎么听见自己发除了什么声音。  
“......” 对方说的话显然被酒吧乐声淹没了。  
“你说什么？”  
”我他妈的让你少喝一点！！”Bucky这次清晰的捕捉到了Loki的咆哮。  
“放心，我没醉。”  
“我不管你醉没醉，要是三点你还没回来，就别回来了，我可不想忍受你的醉酒味。”  
“嘿，我可没...”，没等Bucky说完，对方就把电话给挂断了。

Bucky把手机随手扔到了一边，友人的咆哮让他清醒了一点，但是头却隐隐地开始疼了，他不知道是因为糟糕的酒吧音乐还是因为自己快醉了，不过他都决定不予理会。然后一抬头，看到Steve怀里搂了一个年轻男孩。


	2. Chapter 2

他定了定眼，确认自己没有看错，Steve甚至还殷勤地抚摸男孩的头发，男孩则搂着Steve的腰来回挑逗，这让Bucky顿时脑子里一片空白。半长棕发，眼眉撩人，却满脸坏笑，那是Steve会喜欢的类型，他自己就是这个类型，或者说，他曾经也是这个类型。

他知道自己不再年轻了。满脸的胡渣，突出的颧骨，眼角的皱纹，甚至开始松弛的肌肉，他再也不是迷倒Steve的那个漂亮少年了，他只是一个一只脚踏进中年的普通男人罢了。他知道当初的自己任性，玩世不恭，恃宠而骄，游戏人生，却从来不会担心Steve离开自己。谁让Steve每次看他的样子像是被塞壬蛊惑的水手，湛蓝的眼睛为他掀起了惊涛骇浪，总是努力绷紧下颚来压抑对他泛滥成灾的欲望。那个Bucky深知自己的魅力，深知Steve会为了他倾尽宠爱，极尽温柔，所以总是玩弄着撩人的把戏，时不时来点浪漫激情，而Steve总是一脸宠溺的惯着他，无论做了多过分的事，还是会虔诚地亲吻他的大腿，说没关系，说我爱你。

岁月逐渐侵蚀了他的年轻容颜，又悄声地偷去了这份狂热。他们的爱情经历了青春的轰轰烈烈，逐渐归于平淡了。Steve每天都会亲他，抱他，说爱他，见不了面的日子里常常说想他，但是Bucky知道，那双蓝眼睛里的激情已经逐渐褪去了。他不禁怀疑，是因为自己魅力不在了，所以Steve的爱意也一寸一寸的消磨殆尽了。不过他没有质疑过Steve的忠诚，这个行走的荷尔蒙从不会越过什么界限，一板一眼的守护着他们婚姻。Bucky不知道，这是源于爱呢，还是源于他丈夫刻板的道德规范呢。

他坏心眼的想试验一下，于是一次又一次地激怒这个古板男人。一开始Steve像往常一样，把小摩擦当作婚姻的润滑剂，柔声的哄着自己，在他的额头落上一个又一个吻。但Bucky不满足于这些程序化一般的讨好，他总觉得Steve早就厌倦了他，只是套上温柔的面具伪装自己，所以他再一次过火地挑衅着，然后事情失去了控制。Steve高声喊着，让他冷静一下，Bucky努力的想在对方眼里找到一丝当初的爱意，但只看到了疲惫和无奈。所以他离开了，带着他最后的骄傲。

现在变得讽刺起来，他们的婚姻裂了一道丑陋的口子，一个可爱的男孩正不怀好意地坐在老好人Steve的怀里，Bucky除了心里翻起一阵酸痛的醋意，亦无能为力了。

一个粗鲁下流的男声坠进Bucky的耳朵里，“嘿美人，想不想给我口一发？“  
“滚开，死肥佬。”  
一双布满刺青的手强扭过Bucky的脸，Bucky认出这似乎是他当年的一个可悲的追求者。那个男人嘴角勾起坏笑，“你以为你风韵犹存吗，还不是一个人在酒吧里喝个烂醉，我是看得起你才找你的。”  
男人的话像一把利剑直直的刺向Bucky的心。他一把抓住男人的衣领，另一只手铆足了劲捶向男人的下巴，“你他妈给我滚！”

男人被Bucky手上的戒指硌得生疼，看他眼神迷离，歪歪倒倒的样子，猛的升起一阵施暴欲，顺手抄起了桌上喝剩的玻璃酒瓶。

Bucky知道自己完蛋了，他想逃跑，但是酒精束缚了他的行动力，他想喊叫，但是喧闹的乐声告诉他那只会是一个坏主意。玻璃瓶离他越来越近了，他绝望的闭上眼睛。

但是什么都没有发生，Bucky感觉那个胖男人好像摔到了地上，自己则倒向了一个温暖强壮的怀抱，在他昏过去前，迷迷糊糊地听到一个急切的声音喊他Buck。

Steve紧紧地抱着眼前人，使出了不必要的力度，以一种极其别扭的姿势。他低下头去仔细查看对方的脸，当他确认Bucky只是陷入了醉酒的昏睡中，而丝毫没有受到任何伤害时，松了一口气。用眼神把胖男人威胁走之后，Steve又受诱惑一般，把自己埋到对方的肩头，狠狠地嗅了一下。当Bucky身上自带的味道突破一重厚厚的酒气传到他的鼻子时，Steve感到了无限的心安温暖和感激。

他一手抱着Bucky，一手摸到自己的口袋里的皮质钱包，抽出几张大钞放到了桌子上，向酒保示意了一下，然后就带着爱人离开了酒吧。

等到Bucky稍微清醒一点的时候，他发现自己已经来到了一条熟悉的大街上，在Steve的半抱半扶下走着。  
Steve也察觉到了怀里的人有了点意识，“感觉好一点了吗？”  
Bucky哼唧了一下。  
“你只是喝醉了，不要担心，我们现在回家好吗？”  
Bucky一副不愿意往前挪步的样子，眉头紧锁，看的Steve一阵心疼。  
“是不是觉得很难受，我们可以先在这里休息一下。你要是走不动，我就背你回去好不好。现在头还觉得晕吗，喝酒前你有没有吃点东西…”  
“Steve...”   
“宝贝没事的，我在这里。”Steve用力的握住了Bucky的手。  
“等等...”Bucky猛的一下挣脱了Steve的怀抱，扶着旁边的墙蹲下，然后哗啦啦地吐了起来。  
Bucky从来没有像现在这样厌恶过自己，离家三天，眼睛里净是疲惫与憔悴，一身要被酒精腐烂掉的味道，蹲在Steve面前发出不堪入耳的呕吐声，还不小心把秽物蹭了一点到鞋子上。他现在要是还有力气，一定再次逃得远远的，逼迫自己忘掉这些丢脸糗事。Steve一定更加讨厌自己了，看看自己怎么酗酒无度，直到把自己弄得一团糟。他真想找个洞把自己给埋进去。

可是该死的Steve，他的完美丈夫，居然完全没有在意的样子，也蹲了下来，在Bucky的后面一下一下地帮他顺背，并且扶着很明显找不到重心的醉鬼，在Bucky咳得眼泪都要出来的时候，轻声地安慰他，悄悄地帮他擦了一下鞋子，还变出了一瓶矿泉水递给Bucky。

Bucky一边漱口，一边痛恨自己为什么要醒过来，为什么要面对这种羞愧尴尬的场面。他宁可Steve把他扔到大街上，也不想面对他的款款深情。但是上帝似乎不同意他再次逃走了，吐过之后，Bucky感到了无比的清醒，也感到了十足的难为情，他现在不得不面对他的丈夫，还有他们一团糟的婚姻了。

他拒绝了Steve继续扶着他的邀请，表示自己能走，接着慢吞吞地跟在他后面，尝试忽略对方关切又纠结的眼神，一步一步向他们的房子走去。


	3. Chapter 3

无尽的沉默，笼罩着这座小小的房子，他们两个默契又无言地收拾着自己，和往常一样冲澡，换洗衣裤，临睡前Steve准备好了解酒的饮料放在床头，熟练地按摩着Bucky的左肩---在他们还不认识的时候Bucky受过一次重伤，却仍然没有交换只言片语。

Steve安慰自己，至少现在Bucky回来了，虽然有点微醺，但是这个家已经暂时完整了，一切留给明天再解决吧。这么想着，Steve关掉了卧室的灯。

正躺下，Steve的手机就响了。他转头看了也一眼Bucky，本以为半醉的Bucky已经睡着了，但却发现对方眨巴着一双绿色大眼睛看着自己，也在猜想是谁这个点还会打电话。

“Rogers”，一口英腔传了出来，“你家小胖子很可能醉倒在酒吧里了，我给他打了好多次电话都没回我，你赶紧去看看。还有，这是我最后一次管他了，不嫌麻烦就把他领走吧。”

“呃，你是Loki对吗？Bucky和我已经回到家了，我在酒吧里遇到了他，就一起回来了......

Bucky偷偷着听着， 一方面很感动Loki没有忘记自己，一方面觉得这通电话实在让他羞得无地自容，是谁对着Loki嚷嚷说再也不想见到Steve大混蛋了呢，骄傲的Bucky更加难过了。于是他一头扎进柔软的枕头中，装作什么都不知道。

Steve的声音还是飘进了他的耳朵，“没有，Bucky没有很醉，他可能把你给的手机给弄丢了......哦这样子吗，真的太谢谢你了......替我向Thor问好。再见。”

等打完电话之后，Steve发现Bucky像鸵鸟一样把头埋了起来，屁股还无意识的拱得高高，半个身子都在被子外面。他知道Bucky一定没有睡着，Bucky不喜欢这样的姿势睡觉。

“所以你这几天都在Loki家里。”Steve自言自语的说了起来。

“他和我讲你把Thor的炸鸡给吃光了，还掏空了他们家的半个冰箱。”Steve复述着Loki的话，想象Loki和Thor打开冰箱时一脸的震惊的表情，没憋住笑了出来。

他很快意识到，现在的尴尬氛围似乎不是很适合这样的玩笑。不过，他感觉到床在隐隐地震动，噢，他的Bucky也忍不住地在被窝里咯咯笑了起来。Steve突然想到这是他的绝佳机会，他们躺在一张床上，Bucky心情还不错，他要把落跑的爱人给追回来。

没等Steve酝酿好怎么开口，Bucky就把自己翻了个身，收起笑容，冷冷的说：“我今天打扰了你的约会，是吗？”

“Buck？”，Steve显然没料到他会说这个。

“我看到你和那个男孩子了。”

Steve腾地一下坐了起来，今晚看到Bucky的时候，他满脑子就想着怎么把骚扰他的人赶跑（以及醉酒的Bucky怎么这么可爱），万万没有料到Bucky也可能早就看到他了，看到他怎么把手搭到一个未成年的孩子身上。

Bucky本来就在生气，现在可能会更生气，他已经离开一次了，说不定还会离开第二次。不行，Steve绝不会让这样的情况再次发生了，他们已经不年轻了，Steve不知道自己还能不能经受住又一次的悲痛，难道就他们两个不能一直长厢厮守下去，直至斗转星移吗？

Bucky见Steve没有说话，内心一顿苦涩，这算什么，默认了吗，终于要撕破脸了吗？正在他准备胡思乱想的时候，Steve一翻身用自己的身体罩住了Bucky，然后以不容拒绝的速度亲上了Bucky的嘴唇，把一条腿插进了Bucky的腿间，用身体对抗着Bucky酒后无力的挣扎，左手插进Bucky的头发里，一遍一遍地抚摸，用还拿金发蹭Bucky耳后的敏感点。Bucky觉得这根本不是一个吻，而是Steve把他的舌头伸进来尽情肆虐，像一只哈巴狗一样把口水舔得到处都是。Bucky想说的话全部都被Steve给吻干净了，他试着挣脱这个紧的不像话的拥抱，发现只是徒劳无功。于是他放弃了，静静地躺着品尝Steve嘴里的味道，只是还在坚持用脚踢Steve的肚子，挠的Steve心里痒痒的。

Bucky觉得Steve太犯规了，居然这种时候亲他，把他亲的昏头转向，把他亲的什么都想不了，只能瞪着大眼睛威胁他，委屈极了。

Steve终于在两个人都快不能呼吸的时候，松开了嘴，Bucky便呼呼的喘起了气。Steve抓起了Bucky的手，虔诚地吻了一下，接着自然而然的与他十指相扣。Bucky有点诧异，因为一瞬间他似乎看到了五年前的Steve，那个时候他们正在疯狂的热恋着，Steve也总是这样亲他，像是在亲什么珍贵的圣物。他本来以为这样的Steve已经不在了。

Steve把头埋到了Bucky的胸上，贴着耳朵听着Bucky的心跳，慢慢开口：“那个孩子找到我，可是我告诉他，我已经拥有了一位完美先生了。我的王子很英俊，很勇敢，很爱我，他就像是从童话里走出来的，我花了好大功夫才让他愿意和我在一起，每天都吻他，和他表白，我是这个世界上最幸福的人。不过我们最近吵架了，我的王子气呼呼的走掉了，我到处去找，都没有找到他，我多么的伤心呀，我最最亲爱的小宝贝居然不见了。我只想找回他，然后永远呆在他的身边。”

“你怎么能把那个当作一个约会呢，我只想要你一个，我只爱你一个，也只会和你约会。你以前歪戴着帽子的时候我爱你，你发脾气的时候我也爱你，你喝醉酒的时候我也爱你，以后你头发掉光了，老得直不起腰了我也会爱你。你这几天不在，知道我有多么想你吗。我一个人在家里的时候，你的杯子，你的牙刷，你的牛奶全部都在指责我把你给弄丢了。每天晚上我都睡不着，想要你回来，担心你在外面受苦受饿。”

“你个笨蛋，离家出走什么都不带，穿着拖鞋就跑了。” Steve一边说，一边用手指在Bucky的太阳穴附近来回打圈，希望能帮他揉掉酒后的头疼。“我一开始以为你只是想出去透透气，所以没有追出去，想着你一会儿就会回来了。你是不是觉得我是一个懦夫，是不是怀疑我不爱你了，Bucky，我永远都爱你呀。我担心我跟着你，你会更生气，嫌我缠着你，嫌我又老又烦，不仅和你吵架，还不给你一点自由。我又很害怕，怕你彻底地讨厌我，怕你耗尽对我的爱意。”

“Buck, 别走好吗？”

Bucky沉默了一会，说：“你先下来。”

“啊？”

“你两百多磅压得我难受。”

“哦。“Steve讪讪地爬回自己的位置，一边动一边瞟Bucky。

然后Bucky说，“我想睡觉了。”

“呃，好。”

Bucky嗖的一下扯掉了床上唯一一张被子，潇洒一甩铺在了自己的身上，只给Steve留了半个角角。

Steve犹豫了一会，还是开了口，“老公，我有点冷。”

“那你过来点。”

Steve抓住了机会钻到了被子里，紧紧的靠着Bucky躺了下来。Bucky已经把眼睛闭上了，但是他一下就找了Steve的手，装作不经意的样子把对方的手搭到了自己腰上。

“这样就不冷了。”

全文完。

彩蛋：

来自Steve的右手：Bucky果然吃空了Loki家的半个冰箱。

**Author's Note:**

> James Dean: 美国上世纪一位电影男星。


End file.
